galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Hinelar
Dr. Hinelar appeared in 1997 TV series called Denji Sentai Megaranger. Dr. Hinelar (ドクターヒネラー Dokutā Hinerā), formerly cybernetic scientist Dr. Samejima (鮫島博士 Samejima-hakase), a human who betrayed Earth and was appointed the leader of the Wicked Electric Kingdom Nezirejia's Earth invasion force by Evil Electro-King Javious I. He is the main antagonist of Denji Sentai Megaranger. Prior to his conversion, Dr. Samejima worked for I.N.E.T alongside Prof. Eikichi Kubota with whom he developed a series of power suits designed for combating invaders from parallel dimensions. Unfortunately, during the test run of the prototype, his beloved daughter wore the suit and was killed. The same accident left Samejima scarred and destroyed his reputation. Following his daughter's death, Samejima discovered a strange "twisted dimension" called Nejirejia, and obsessively worked on a way to cross into it. Though Kubota pleaded for him to wait until they could determine the full nature of Nejirejia, Samejima had waited long enough and used an inter-dimensional transportation device of his own design and disappeared. Though Kubota believed his former colleague and friend to have died, Samejima had not only survived the transfer but was able to rise to a leading position in Nezirejia's hierarchy. Years later, Samejima would return to Earth as Dr. Hinelar, leader of the King Javious' Earth invasion force, alongside his two creations Shibolena and Yugande. After destroying Kubota's laboratory, he appeared before the five Megarangers Kubota had chosen to defend Earth and demonstrated the extent of Nejirejia's dark science by having Bibidebi inject Rhino Nezire with a growth virus of his own design. After repeated failures, Hinelar found himself having to deal with the interference of the elite warrior Guirail whom Javious had sent to aid in the invasion. Following Guirail's betrayal and sacrifice of Yugande, an enraged Dr. Hinelar tricked Guirail into taking the NeziGen capsule he had originally intended for Yugande, not telling Guirail that its design was incomplete and would turn him into a psychotic beast. After Guirail was killed by the Mega Voyager, Hinelar recovered his remains and used them as the basis for a new breed of warriors, the Psycho-Nezilar. Hinelar later plotted and successfully killed Javious through the Nezirangers, to become the new high leader of the Neziregians. After the destruction of Javious, the Nezire dimension closed making Hinelar build Hinelar City (ヒネラーシティ Hinerā Shiti) in which he intended to concentrate all mankind as data cards. Despite that the Megarangers destroyed his city, he found out their secret identities and exposed them in their school, turning their friends and classmates against them. Soon after Yugande's and Shibolena's demises, Hinelar gained a second 'fighting' form to battle the Megarangers himself. However, while he survived the Multi Attack Rifle/Drill Sniper Custom combo attack, the device that kept his body from warping on itself (a side effect from being in Nejirejia) was damaged in the attack and retreated into the Death Neziros, turning it into Grand Neziros to pilot it. When the Grand Neziros exploded during the Mega Voyager's sacrifice, Hinelar, still inside while trying to will his body from collapsing onto itself, was killed. However, it would later be revealed that Hinelar created Hizumina, a sister unit to Shibolena who attempted to avenge her creator a year after his death. See Also * Astronema * Furio Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Characters Portrayed by Tetsuo Morishita Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Super Sentai Universe